The Kinzran Alliance
A surprisingly young faction when compared to other groups, such as The Caelex empire, the Kinzran Alliance is the remnants of several dozen independant nations of Kanirineta forced off the land of Pentralis. Over the course of the last 500 years, the Alliance has been forced to adapt faster than any other governing body to the pressures placed on them by the Empire they fight to this day. History As recently as 500 years ago, the Kanirineta were broken up into hundreds of tiny countries, run by a small selection of warriors and descendants from the organization the race takes its name from. These miniature states, known as Kishochi, tended to view each other as nuisances or threats, leaving the political landscape in a state of constant turmoil as their rulers, the Kishou, formed alliances and made war on each other with reckless abandon. As the Calex Empire's threat became evident with the conquest of the nations of the Cavestrae and Dralnfuae, the Kishochi of Fumekenno rose to power in the west and seized dozens of their neighbors in an attempt to form a power that would be able to fight back, should the Lapidorsae ever come for them. As other Kishochi followed their lead, Kishou Kinzaro Sularenei-en Swordtongue was expanding Fumekanno's territory through brute force and guileful diplomacy both. This budding alliance of Kishochi was named the Imijibarade Alliance, and tasked itself with stopping the Empire's advance dead in its tracks. Kishou Kinzaro's original alliance all but crumbled under the Empire's might, cleaving nearly a third of formerly Kanirineta lands away with its defeat. This devestating blow, however, provided the impetus and intelligence Kinzaero's daughter, Vonaero Kinzaro-en Firebringer needed to unite the remaining Kishochi into a more enduring coalition. The Firebringer, as she would come to be called, named this new alliance for her fallen mother, forming the start of the modern Kinzran Alliance. The Firebringer's new rule forged a much more defensive strategy than her mother's. The new alliance pooled its resources to craft a fleet of ships while their soldiers began a protracted campaign to slow the Empire's advance, never intending to stop them the way Kiahou Kinzaro had planned. As the fleet's ships neared completion, the soldiers would fall back, relinquishing lands filled with traps and danges for the Empire to pick through and buy the Alliance more time. Eventually, however, the Firebringer and her troops found themselves with their backs to the ocean, the Empire before them, and the final ships unfinished. Stories claim the Firebringer sent her troops to finish one ship and get the remaining civilians aboard while she led the advancing army towards the other, alone. As the final ship launched, laden down with civilians and soldiers alike, stories claim the port ignited in brilliant green flame as the Firebringer took entire legions of Lapidorsae down with her in a final blaze. In the centuries since the the Great Exodus, as the event became known, the Kinzran Alliance became first a nation of scavengers, then one of inventors, as they trawled the seas and islands for the materials to form a fleet of airships, hoping to one day rule the skies and defeat the Empire from a superior position. The original fleet of ships, battered and aging, were forged together and anchored well away from the Empire's land, becoming what is known as The Rose Port. The Kinzran Alliance and the Caelex empire remain at war to this day. Government The Kinzran Alliance is led by an appointed figure, still known as a Kishou due to tradition. The ruling Kishou, currently Vonaero Eshaeja-en Shellbreaker, is advised by a council of six Kanirineta, two Dralnfuae, two Cavestrae, and two Lapidorsae, all defectors from the Empire, or the children of defectors. Though the Alliance occasionally comes under fire for continuing to lead their country with a single individual, the Alliance is quick to refute the point by noting their history of successful Kishou since the Great Exodus. Due to the Alliance being comprised of ships instead of nations, local governments vary wildly between the vessels in question. Though democratically led ships are the most common, some of the larger ships in the fleets, such as the Suntrawler, follow a single leader or a very small council. Laws in the Alliance are set by the leader or leaders of each ship, and apply only to that ship and its additional craft. The Kishou and their advisors direct only the political and militaristic goals of the Alliance, though their word is often considered equal to law when they must step in to an individual craft's affairs. Ideology and Culture The culture of the Kinzran Alliance remains very rooted in the old ways of the Kanirineta, with a focus on honor, and the three paths open to all individuals: the Open Palm, the Closed Fist, and the Level Hand. Despite the inevitable degredation of their culture by the Great Exodus and their new way of life, many Kanirineta still choose to save what they can and try to live as they believe their ancestors once did. Ideologically, the Kinzran Alliance promotes freedom for the Dralnfuae and Cavestrae, the end to the Caelex Empire, and the return of the lands those the Empire once displaced. Though many choose to attempt and portray the Alliance's goals in a different light, others will reluctantly admit their country's true foundation is one of vengeance against an ancient enemy they may have very well created themselves. Category:Fexalere Category:Fexalere Factions